The Prince's Doll
by Chibi Pyralspite
Summary: Arthur will one day be the King of Camelot but only if he can come into his true powers of a Vampire. To do this his father has breed a human doll out of sorcery, hoping it will bring his urges forward and his blood lust strong.


a/n: very very very AU but a lot of characters throughout the four seasons will show up. By the way, the William who is written in this story is not in the show, I just didn't want to change the name so in reality you can pretend that it is William of Daria, or it's his friend William. It's AU, believe what you wish.

**The Prince's Doll**

**1**

"Kill her." His voice spoke in a calming tone, watching as his guards plead to their king and left the room with a turn of their heel. Sighing, he moved from the outside view and began to walk down the hallway, letting the torches lead his way to a stone curved stairway. His boots clacked away and became louder as he traveled down to the wooden door.

"My king!" The voice behind the door was quick to acknowledge the man before his fingers even touched the wood. It opened with no hesitance.

"Are you finished, William?" He watched as the door opened, granting him access to the strange room. "I'm through waiting and I want it to be delivered by morning." He glanced over the room, staring at the body parts in the corner of dead warriors and peasants for a few seconds before turning back to the cloaked man.

"Well…yes _and _no. I have two pieces to figure out for his body and then we can finish the séance. Have you written down the information I have asked of you and the ingredients?" The king nodded, pulling a small parcel out of his sleeve and revealing it. "Throw it into the blue fire for me and then explain again how you want his lower extremities to be. You wanted him taller, right?"

"Correct. I want him to be a perfect person for my son. I don't care if he goes and fucks him in the middle of the night just as long as it's something that can entice my son further into his vampiric ways." He walked towards the table, a small bowl of bursting blue flames sat on a small chair next to it and he burned the parcel inside. "I do like your work…and I hope he becomes of great need for my son." He could hear the flames crackling next to him as he strolled down the table and looked over the lifeless body laying over it. He had been in this room many times in the past week and each time he became more and more impressed with what he saw lying on top.

"If I may ask, sire, why did you pick a man and not a woman?"

"Women are pathetic creatures…it's why the most of our kind are male and the ones who are female don't have any part in _my _kingdom unless they are of my kind. Besides, if it was a woman and anything had happened to her she could die a lot easier than a man can. Women are weak."

"But what about Lady Mor-"

"I'm not paying you to ask questions!" His fists clenched. "Now if everything is in order, which it looks to be, I want this finished."

William nodded and moved from the door to the table, grabbing the bowl of flames and moving towards the other side. In one hand he held the strange bowl and with the other he reached out over top of the body. The king watched the flames surround the body in an act of forging and listened to the strange words coming out of the others mouth. The king had never seen sorcery such as this before and was not against it either. He just didn't allow the sorcery to be in alliance with others who wanted to kill him just because of the way he ran _his_ kingdom. If people like that were to be caught, they'd suffer the same fate as several of his once servants and prisoners.

He could see the flames vanish away from the dead body, bringing a light shade of color to it and allowing fingertips to twitch ever so slightly. The king breathed as the rest of the blue dispersed and the eyes of the body awakened. "What do you think?" William spoke, enthused by the other. "He's perfect, just like you wanted."

The king held back how he felt about the boy for a second, walking around the table as the boy lifted himself up slowly. The king wanted to see all angles to determine for himself just how amazing this new being was. After a few moments, he pulled on the ties of his black cape and threw it at the boy. "Put this on him and bring him to my son's room before he wakes." His cape draped over the boys legs as he began to walk out of the room.

"My Lord! What should we name the boy?" William asked as he came towards the direction the king had gone.

"Pick a name, something that's polite and courteous and a name someone would not be so kindly forget. I'm going to bed for the time being…Don't screw this up on me."

William nodded as the door opened and shut with a loud 'thud', leaving the two alone in the dimly lit room. He turned around to the boy and lifted the cape from his lap, helping him down from the table. William watched the boy's feet touch the ground for the first time. He wobbled slightly but when he was able to stand without the table as leverage, the cape was wrapped around his nude body. "Hold on to me if you need to." He grabbed a few books before leading the boy out of the room and dragging up the stairs in the same direction the King had left to.

He found it hard to carry up the young boy since he seemed distracted by the simplest of things like the paintings or the color of the cloth over the window curtains. "Come on...walk for me." He let go of the creature and watched him walk a few steps as his legs wobbled and he fell into William again. He gave up on getting his creation to walk and only put his arm over his neck and helped him up another set of stairs and down the hall where two guards had stood in front of the door. "The King asked me to bring this bo-" He stopped, looking at the boy and the way his dark blue eyes shined against the torch light. "Merlin...into his room as his new servant." He explained and the guards nodded, moving out of the way and opening the door to give him entrance.

Once inside the large doors closed and the two moved over to the table, William sitting the young man in the chair and him falling right out of it. Sighing, he helped him back up and leaned the chair against the table so he wouldn't fall again. "Just, stay here." He spoke and Merlin nodded, allowing William to go off and grab a few articles of clothing from another area of the castle before coming back. He removed the cape from the boy and began to dress him a simple set of clothing and adding a pair of brown boots afterward. When William moved to grab the other boot he hit into the table and knocked over a tin cup that knocked into a large candle and clattered over the floor. This quickly woke up the prince and shot him out of his bed.

"What are you doing?" He was quick to assume the person was an intruder and grabbed his sword as he moved over to see it was only William, a lowly sorcerer. He stared at him for a few seconds, then the boy in the chair.

"Your father sent me up here, Sire." He bowed his head. "He wanted me to bring up your new servant." Standing up, he cleared his throat. "Merlin...that's his name. He's going to be trained and then begin to serve you."

"My father?" He set the weapon down.

"Yes. He's specifically just for you. He wants you to have the ability to do what you wish with a servant with no regrets."

"Is he human or-"

"He was made out of a mixture of sorcery and necromancy. You can treat him like a doll more. He needs to learn how to do the basic of everyday things and he can talk but you'll have to get him to do it..."

"So he's like what? A pointless slave when Halig can probably find me a more competent one?"

"No. We all know that sorcerers are using their powers now to help the king...in order to, make a new type of blood source other than the humans. Many vampires have preferred tastes of blood and even as a non-human." He was referring to Merlin. "His blood taste is different and his life expectency is different. He can die a little easier than regular people but if he does just find a sorcerer and have him read this spell..." He picked his books up from the table and skimmed through the pages until he found the one he needed. "This will put him back together...if you still feel the need of his uses."

Arthur nodded, taking the book and setting it down somewhere where he would not lose it until he could give it to the physician when he had the free time. William only bowed before picking up the items he had knocked over and gathered his stuff to leave. Once the wooden door was shut, Arthur sat down back on his bed, Merlin staring at him with a weird gaze in his blue eyes. He wasn't sure what to do with the other as he looked out the window to see it was barely light out. "Are you tired?" He asked, a simple question that made Merlin shift a little against the chair, shaking his head a little. "Come here."

Merlin sat there for a little while, trying to get use to his body and the movements he could make. He held onto the table as he stood up and his heavy weight pressed him down to make him fall. His legs wobbled as he tried to walk and he let go of the table when he had reached the edge of anything to lean on. He found himself having a harder time walking in a straight line. Watching his feet as he fell when he made it to his master's bed, grabbing onto the wood and Arthur quickly helping him.

"Here just lay down." He tried to be nicer to the boy, knowing he would have the same knowledge of a child until someone taught him any different. He helped Merlin onto his bed and pulled off those boots he had been wearing. The skin against his ankles were soft and he almost blushed at the touch. Wondering what body parts he had and what image he had been made in. He pulled the covers of the boy and made sure he was fine before leaving the room angrily walking to his father's chambers.

He wasn't sure what his father was looking to gain out of giving him such a servant, one who could barely walk and the only interesting feature about him didn't belong to him in the first place. He opened the door without knocking, staring at his father who was hiding behind the dark curtains of his bed. He opened one a few inches apart from the other in order to see his son's face. "What do you need?"

"What do you think you're achieving giving me that boy?"

"You're a vampire. What do you expect I want you to achieve. I'm not going to let you ever become king if you can't go into your demonic ways. I'd rather have no King of Camelot if a demon like myself cannot rule."

"I'm not a vampire." He protested but his father only seemed to look at him with dark eyes.

"You just haven't come into your true powers yet. In time you'll be feasting on the boy and wanting him for everything he's worth."

"And what if I don't? My mother was a human what if I'm one as well?"

"Your mother wasn't a human...she has powers of her own. I don't know how many times I need to explain this to you. I just want you to get used to him...Even if you don't like him just for a little while at least. It's better than having a pathetic female peasant." He shifted behind the curtains as he watched his son begin to leave. "What was he named anyway?"

"William told me his name is Merlin." He spoke as he left the room, having nothing more to say to his father.

"Interesting."


End file.
